Life Beyond The Story
by rainbow-electra531
Summary: Married, teachers, and famous dancers. Both Fakir and Ahiru have been married for 2 years and are part-time teachers at Gold Crown Academy along with being Famous Ballet dancers across the country. When they're asked to play the leads in a new ballet, they easily take the job. But then a problem arises that's similar to what happened last time drosselmeyer interfeared with reality.


Her eyes slowly fluttered open, the morning sunlight streaking through dew dipped window. She slowly sat up, her hair a mess, night gown hanging off one shoulder, and one foot missing a sock. She turned her gaze to her left to find an empty spot. Her gazed then fell apoun the clock on the opposite wall. _10:00 AM_

'Of course he's awake already.'

She flipped the covers off her body and stood up. She dragged her body to the door with heavy foot steps.

As she trudged down the stairs the smell of bacon assaulted her nose while the sound of a sizzling pan rung in her ears. At the base, she turned into the kitchen.

~Ahiru's POV~

"How's my little duckling this morning?"

I turn my head to the source of the voice. It took a few seconds for my vision to stop being foggy. When it cleared up I saw it was the person making bacon and was out of the bed when I woke up.

"hn..." I replied with a grunt as i walked over. I got on my toes and kissed him on the cheek. (he had to bend down a bit to accommodate my small size.) I went to one of the chairs around the table and slumped into it. I closed my eyes as I sighed.

I heard a few footsteps behind me but before I could turn around to check

_**SPLASH**_

"QUACK!" the chair fell down as I jumped up in surprise. I felt ice cold water dripping down my head and shoulders. The entire top half of my night-gown was soaked through, showing that I wasn't wearing a bra underneath.

"Oooh, some one's being naughty today."

I slowly turned around with my fist clenched. I was greeted with the smirking face of my pain-in-the-ass, yet gorgeous, husband. He was softly chuckling as I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Fakir..." I padded forward gently until I was right in front of him, "You jerk!" my head snapped up, rage clear in my eyes. Fakir sweat dropped as he backed up.

I stepped forward, my steps light yet forceful. I kept crawling towards my husband as my hand swung back.

_**Wack **_

My fist connected with his face at full force. He ended up 10 feet away on the floor. I knew he could handle it but then a feeling of dread swept over me in a wave.

"OH MY GOSH!" I ran next to him and kneeled down. "I'm so, so, sooo sorry! Are you ok? You know I didn't mean to do it! I was just mad, you know how I am when I'm mad!"

My heart was racing as I looked around franticly. I heard a creak beside me and saw him getting back up perfectly unharmed. I sighed in relief as I got back up along with him.

~Fakir's POV~

"Look, I know you can handle it, but I don't like hitting you!" she whined in my ear as we stood in front of the stove, finishing the semi-forgotten breakfast. I sighed a sigh way to heavy for my age. Keeping up with this girl was like keeping up with a 5 year old. I gazed over at Ahiru and was meet with one of her teary puppy dog faces. I sighed once again.

"I had to wake you up one way or another."

"Then wake me up differently next time. You can tickle me, or kiss me, or I don't know. Just not with ice cold water over my head. Got it?"

"As much as I'd like to do that, this is the fastest way to wake you up. We only have 30 minutes to get ready until we have to go to the academy."

"But why? We do the duet class in the afternoons."

"They want us to help Mr. Cat teach his younger students about harmonizing with you partner when dancing. Also to help them en Pointe."

"Alright, at least I can still dance with you." She stretched up and nuzzled my neck.

I started to plate the bacon along with some potatoes and eggs I had made earlier. I got some orange juice out of the fridge and two glasses. I followed Ahiru to the table and set everything down. I poured the juice into the glasses, got forks, and then took my seat.

We started to eat when we started discussing what to do today for the class. Mr. Cat didn't exactly tell me what we were supposed to do.

"Hey, fakir, what should I wear?"

I looked over at her with an expression that clearly said 'Are you serious?'

"What?" she asked in a defensive tone before she took another bite, "I just want to look good for the demonstration. So what do you think I should wear?"

"Well, I think you look fine in what you usually wear. I'm wearing my normal teaching shirt and tights."

"Oh, fine." she said exasperated, "I'll wear my usual, but what do you think we're gonna do? I mean, are we doing a pas de deux, or a scene from a ballet that's a duet, or just a random dance that can work for two?"

"I'm not really sure," I got up and put the dishes in the sink, "Mr. Cat wasn't very specific. He just said he needed us to demonstrate a duet."

~Ahiru's POV~

I watched as Fakir put the dishes in the sink and streched.I sighed dreamily. I could see his muscles flex under his pj's. Ballet dancers aren't very built but they still have a pretty toned body, what with all the physical work we do.

"Mr. Cat wasn't very specific. He just said he needed us to demonstrate how duet is supposed to be, whatever that means."

I nodded my head and got up as well.

"Still," I replied, " I kinda want to do a pas de duex. We haven't done that in a while." He nodded his head as we headed back up-stairs to get ready. We had 20 minutes left. That should be plenty of time to get there. It was only a 5 minute walk to Golden Crown academy from where we lived.

"Oh well," I turned my gaze to the man next to me when I heard his voice, "Let's just hurry up."

We both turned into our room and went to the closet. I got my usual teaching outfit from its hanger. It was a light yellow leotard, light yellow tights, a purple sheer, flowing skirt that went to the middle of my thigh, and normal ballet shoes. I grabbed my Pointe shoes from the night stand and decided to put them on in the class room.

I turned around and saw fakir grabbing his bag from the floor. His outfit consisted of a semi-tight dark purple shirt, black tights, and black mens' ballet shoes. I have to admit, I always think he looks kinda sexy in his ballet gear. At that moment I knew I'd need some relief later tonight, and I doubt he'd deny it. We haven't done anything extremely intimate in a few weeks.

"Why are you staring at me?"

His question snapped me out of my stupor. "Oh, nothing," I said turning around to get my jacket, "Are you ready yet?" yes, I know, it's an obvious question but I needed to say something or I'd look stupid.

"Yeah, I'm ready, so hurry up."

I saw him walk out of the room and go down stairs. Sighing I get my bag and follow him to the front door. I see him waiting for me, leaning on the door frame. He pushes up once I get within a few feet.

"You didn't have to wait for me, you know." I said as I passed him into the street. "I'm perfectly capable of walking there with out help."

"Really?" he asked in a skeptical tone, "Last time you ended up on the other side of town." He said his reply with a matter-of-fact tone.

My cheeks flared up with a blush as I pushed past him. "That only happened once!" the defensive sound of my voice did not help the blush on my cheeks.

"Sure."

I stared straight ahead as I heard foot steps grow behind me. Ignoring the man I loved and hated at the same time, as I made my way to the academy.


End file.
